nickelodeonproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:BrieCiotti/Vrijwel zeker de meest Onopgemerkt Notion van mode en Common Sense In Boot
http://www.ugginnl.com/classic-short-5825-c-10.html Enkellaarsjes zijn die zeldzame eigenaardigheid van het zijn een onderdeel van de mode maar ook als praktisch, maar niet voorbij dat stukje informatie tot uw tienerdochter, omdat dit zal geven haar gelijk misselijk gevoel als de ontdekking dat je muzikale smaak samen. Dit type van schoen ziet er niet alleen goed, maar de enkel een van de meest kwetsbare delen van de menselijke fysiologie. Boven de delicate enkel en de voet is een zes vormig onderstel met een gewicht oplopen tot veertig kilo of meer en zelfs de klinisch zwaarlijvig kunnen staan op hun regeling van meer dan tweehonderd fijne botten en pezen. In rugby een van de mooiste tackles staat bekend als de enkel kraan waarbij een laatste wanhopige flip van de voet duurt het opladen gigantische naar voren plat te sturen op zijn gezicht hopelijk een paar centimeter van de try lijn. De Oude Grieken hadden een uitdrukking van een zwakte dat we nog steeds vandaag de dag gebruiken beschrijven. Iedereen, zij uiteengezet, heeft een achilleshiel. Dit is een zwakke plek en er is geen zwakker verbinding in het lichaam behalve misschien de pols dan de enkel. Naar beneden het been en langs de arm zenuwcellen sturen informatie op te halen een pen of een auto te besturen, naar een voetbal schoppen of gewoon rechtop staan. Hoeveel objecten kunt u denken aan zo zwaar als een volwassen mens met een voetplaat van slechts een paar vierkante centimeter die rechtop in balans kunnen brengen zonder te vallen over? De vergelijking wordt een beetje verwarrend wanneer grote hoeveelheden wijn betrokken zijn, maar zelfs dan duurt het een schuur belasting te resulteren in een daling. Elke A & E arts zal u vertellen dat een van de meest trieste zinnen gezet op een zaterdagavond in een stad in het Verenigd Koninkrijk is de komst van pissed up jonge meisjes met gebroken enkels. Het dragen van hoge hakken en disco dansen is een recept voor een verschrikkelijke ramp. Jonge meisjes met gebroken enkels denk aan het als een strijd litteken en probeer het lachen. Wat de ervaren arts weet is dat tegen de tijd dat meisje is een vrouw van in de veertig is de kans groot dat de artritis problemen zullen hebben ingesteld inch Zelfs in tijden van oorlog de Duitsers en de Russen droegen laarzen en dus leed veel minder enkelletsel dan de Commonwealth krachten in hun schoenen cum laarzen. De Oude Grieken wisten dat een succesvol leger was een goed opgeleide en goed uitgerust leger. Napoleon voegde eraan toe dat een leger voedsel in zijn maag heeft. Het is een feit dat wat je draagt vertrouwen en niet voor niets hebben sommige krachtige leidinggevenden dragen het beste van alles, zelfs als niemand anders ziet het geeft. Een blue chip onderneming voorzitter geeft toe dat het dragen van nieuwe zijden overhemden, katoenen sokken en ondergoed elke dag. Hij gooit ze in de vuilnisbak aan het eind van de dag, maar het dragen van nieuwe geeft veel vertrouwen aan het management geconfronteerd. ugginnl.com Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts